wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pufferbillies
"Pufferbillies" (also known as "Down by the Station") is a Wiggles song about trains. Song Credits Big Red Car * Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: vibrslap * Jeff Fatt: vibraslap * Anthony Field: vibraslap co-ordinator * Greg Page: Lead vocals & vibraslap * Gerry Brady: guitar * Produced by The Wiggles. * Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Here Comes The Big Red Car * (Traditional arrangement) Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Apples & Bananas * Trad. Arr. Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins Lachy! * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered by Jeff McCormack * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Down by the station Early in the morning See the little pufferbillies all in a row See the stationmaster Turn the little handle Puff, puff! Toot, toot! Off We Go! Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote twist the little handle to turn the little handle. * The song is usually called "Down by The Station" but The Wiggles rewrote the title themselves, although the original is on the Lachy album. * The 1995 version plays in C while the current version since 2014 plays in D. * The song was written by Lee Ricks and Slim Gaillard. * Ona May 20th 2018, the 2014 version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. Episode Performances *Jeff the Mechanic * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Series 8 episode) * Train Time * Cowboy Anthony * Food, Trains And Animals Video Appearance *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Apples & Bananas (listed as "Little Pufferbellies") * Lachy! Album Appearance *Big Red Car * Dance Party * Here Comes The Big Red Car* * Various Pop Songs, Vol. 71 (Karaoke Planet) * World of Karaoke, Vol. 93 * Artist Karaoke, Vol. 164 * Apples & Bananas * Lachy! Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:George Tseros Songs Category:Lee Ricks Songs Category:Slim Gaillard Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Wiggly Song Lyrics songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Brazilian songs Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Juice Music Songs